Fang Irl
by groundedreamer
Summary: "Desperately failing his arms for balance he continued to run down the cobblestone path with a single-minded determination. To get away from those monsters!" What kind of monsters is Zero running from? Light Zeki fluff, Humor, One-shot. Complete. R&R plz!


_Note: Thoughts are in italics like usual. I don't think that's going to change anytime soon, so I don't know why I feel the need to say it every time. Gomen! He swears twice, well says Damn. It's not bad, just if someone doesn't like those kinds of things it's a heads up. But he's Zero, so he's going to :P __**Zero: "I can do whatever the hell I want damnit!"**__ oops that makes 4 ;D __**Me: Right, right, be quiet Zero. (sorry I sound so insane :P)**__ Anyway read and enjoy! Please review though! Good, bad we want to hear it! We love it when you review, it's fodder for us artists and writers!*_

.

.

Zero's eyes widened as he heard footsteps behind him. Quickening his pace, he forced himself to take longer strides, but his breath was already coming in short gasps. "Damnit," he wheezed, "They're still after me!" Gritting his teeth he tried to run even faster, but a painful stitch erupted in his side, making him almost trip and fall over. Desperately failing his arms for balance he continued to run down the cobblestone path with a single-minded determination. _To get away from those __**monsters**__!_

They sounded like a herd of bulls or maybe elephants. He could feel the ground tremor beneath him every time his feet touched the street. Those vibrations seemed to travel from his feet to his heart, making every beat resonate within his chest, increasing his terror.

He could hear the din coming from them even at this distance. The horrible screeching and high-pitched wailing was enough to drive a man mad! Putting his hands over his ears, Zero turned back to gauge the distance between himself and his pursuers. He blanched when he saw that it was not very much and that the distance was rapidly closing.

A renewed jolt of fear sent his last shot of adrenaline hurtling through his body, allowing him to put on an extra spurt of speed, but he could already feel himself tiring. The muscles in his legs were screaming their protest as he pushed them to their limits. _No!_ he cried to himself desperately _No! I can't escape these demons! These demons in human form! __**These. God. Damn. Fangirls!**_ He bit his lip hard to keep himself from screaming, tasting blood.

"ZEEROOOOOOO!" they screamed in unison, "NOOOOO! DON'T RUN SO FASTT!" The large horde of fangirls were hot on his trail. Dust clouded behind them from the ferocity of their running. They really did look like a herd of bulls.

Zero paid no heed to their crazed pleas ad kept trying to shake them off; much like a gazelle with a lion. He looked over his shoulder again at the mob of fangirls, whom were all screaming, running with their hands outstretched before them. They were looking collectively like a gaping maw, eager to gobble Zero up.

Zero looked up to the sky, wanting to plead for help, but in his misfortune he looked straight into the sun, blinding himself. Unable to see he couldn't avoid a sharp stone that was jutting out from the cobblestone street. Ramming his foot into it he felt himself trip and fall forward. His eyes widened in horror as the ground flew up to meet him.

_No!_ he tried to scramble to his feet, scraping his hands on the rough stone underneath in the process. _No!_ He could feel them upon him, quickly surrounding him so he couldn't escape. _I've...lost._ He fell back upon the ground as he watched them advance menacingly from all sides. His eyes widened in fear and he shielded his face in horror as they fell upon him like a pack of rabid hyenas-foaming at the mouth and all-. "ZEROOOOO!" they cried in fangirlish delight.

Meanwhile Yuuki was amiably taking with Kaname about mundane everyday things-small-talk really-because they just happened to bump into each other on their way to see the Chairman. Kaname was just about to usher her in when they both saw a young girl in a Cross Academy uniform run across the courtyard screaming in triumph and brandishing a long red tie in the air behind her. Yuuki froze in horror. Kaname, confused, turned towards Yuuki to ask her what just happened.

"Zero!" she screamed, horrified, and began to sprint away, but screeched to a halt when she remembered she had completely ignored Kaname. Bowing to him quickly she apologized, "I'm very sorry Kaname-sempai, but I have to go!" and without further ado she turned and sprinted away as fast as she could.

Kaname stood watching her go, wondering if he should be sad that she left him or laugh at Zero's predicament. Choosing to laugh, Kaname shook his head in amusement and turned to walk into the Chairman's office.

Yuuki pounded through the Academy's campus looking for the silver-haired boy. She kept berating herself for leaving him alone. This had been happening for some time now. They didn't even know where these girls were coming from either because some of them didn't even go to the Academy.

"Zero!" she called, hoping for an reply. "Where are you?" She wasn't surprised when she didn't get an answer. He was probably keeping quiet so he didn't attract attention. Regardless she kept searching, looking for him every which way, paying no attention to where her feet were taking her. After a moment it stuck her. Of _course_ she knew where he was! And her feet had already been taking her there!

Now that she knew where she was going-consciously-she determinedly put all her efforts in reaching that place. Their secret spot that Zero had found one day when roaming the surrounding forest. It was a small clearing on a hill that was surround by trees. In the middle there was one extremely large oak tree, that Zero liked to rest on. Yuuki only knew about it because she had followed him there one day. Zero liked to cut class and spend afternoons there when he had a particularly bad attack or craving. Now it was their place.

She walked through the woods, fighting brambles and stray branches that caught on her uniform. It was a hard place to reach, but worth the fight once there. She pushed through the last of the branches and stepped onto the grass to find an extremely disheveled-looking Zero leaning against the tree. His hair was a complete mess, ruffled and sticking up in odd places. His jacket, tie, both of his shoes, and one sock had been taken. His shirt and pants were left in an appalling state. his shirt was open, the top three buttons ripped off it seemed. His pants had dirt all over them from being on the ground and Yuuki could see the shallow scrapes in the the heel of his palms from where he had hurt himself trying to get up.

Yuuki expected Zero to look up at her arrival, but he seemed to have fallen asleep, chin resting on his chest, because of all the stress he had been through today. She walked up quietly to him and gently touched the top of his head with her fingers. Zero stirred, but didn't wake up. Smiling softly, she began to tenderly comb through his hair. Smoothing it out so it would lay flat, she brushed his bangs out of his eyes and tucked a few of the longer strands behind his ears.

She sat down next to him and moved his head onto her shoulder to make him more comfortable. He stirred once more and mumbled something unintelligible. Yuuki smiled again and took Zero's hand, threading her fingers through his, careful of the scratches on it. Zero mumbled again and she leaned her head closer to him, trying to catch what he was saying.

"Bust...rnm...amway," he muttered. Then clearly, "Stupid fangirls."

Yuuki burst out laughing, but quickly stifled it, fearing she had woken him up-she had-and checked to make sure he was still asleep. Zero's eyes were closed and his breathing was still even, giving the impression that he was sleeping soundly.

She stroked his face fondly and rested her head on top of his, closing her eyes.

A few minutes later Zero opened one eye sneakily, glancing at Yuuki's face to find her asleep. Grinning to himself he snuggled closer to Yuuki and tightened his hold on her hand. He closed his eyes as well and let himself drift off into sleep once more, smiling sweetly.


End file.
